Brian Doheny
Brian Doheny, commonly referred to as Brian D, is the main protagonist of Video Game High School and a member of the FPS Junior Varsity team. When Brian defeated famed FPS player The Law on live television, this brought him worldwide attention and got him an enrollment into VGHS. He became lowest ranked player in the school, though he did earn the friendship of both Ted Wong and Ki Swan. Overview Season 1 Brian Doheny lived with his mom and his cat Cheeto for an unknown period until his invitation to Video Game High School. It is unknown whether or not his father was living with them. Brian was entered into the school at the same time as Ki Swan. In Calhoun's office, he learned he was the lowest ranked player out of the 436 players in the school. Ki made a game out of the two conversing, which depicts Calhoun dislodging Brian's head with a single punch. Calhoun approved and gave them a welcome buddy, who turned out to be the FPS Junior Varsity captain, Jenny Matrix. Jenny walked in a straight line and said nothing on the tour, leading Ki to wonder where her room was. Annihilist and his friend exited Brian's room, bullying Ted Wong. Brian told them to leave Ted alone, leading Ted to declare Brian his new best friend. Annihilist would not allow Brian to push him around, so the two decided to have a match. After Annihilist was defeated by Brian in the match, Annihilist was immediately expelled. Ted revealed to Brian that the two would room together, as Annihilist was to be Brian's roommate. In his VGHS career, Brian D strives to be put on Jenny Matrix's scrimmage team and wants to tryout for the varsity team, hoping that he will make it, while going out of his way to win her heart. However, The Law and other minor antagonists don't make the path easy for him as he goes along. Eventually, he is put on her scrimmage team (only to find out that it was a setup) and he is brutally beaten by The Law in the match, causing the JV FPS team to lose and many disappointed faces. With only one point away from expulsion, he decides to take his chances and challenges Games Dean to a match; he wins, due to the help of Jenny Matrix, and the two get on better conditions (after BrianD was still angry with her due to the scrimmage match setup). Jenny also realizes Brian's true gaming potential and tells him that he should play like that more often. At signups, Brian makes an attempt to sign up for the varsity FPS team, but is stopped by The Law. The latter takes his ID card and it is tied up to the sign post, which provokes BrianD, and is soon punched multiple times, starting a major fight (with Ted, Drift Racing, and the varsity FPS team brawling it out as well). Brian D eventually bests The Law and gets his ID card, but to his dismay, Calhoun expels him. Later that night, Brian D gets a job at Endless Food & Fun and eventually becomes its manager one day later. He is suprised to see Jenny Matrix come and say that school isn't the same without him and that she broke up with The Law, which catches his attention. She also convinces him to go to tryouts the next day with some persuasive words and a fun game of DXM. The two almost kiss, but are interrupted by Ted and Ki. The next day, Brian D shows up at tryouts and is rejected at first, but is then allowed to play. He and the team manage to gain the upper hand in the beginning of the game, until The Law comes, tying the game up. BrianD makes a plan and it works, defeating The Law and the varsity team; he earns a lot of respect after the game and is enrolled in VGHS again, after the game gave him enough points to return. After the game, he and Jenny Matrix meet up in the locker room, continuing what was interrupted in the arcade the night before. Season 2 To Be Added. Personality Usually Brian Doheny is a soft-spoken and shy sperson, rarely showing any aggression. As a result, it seems that his potential as a gamer is somewhat limited, garnering inquiry as to how he managed to defeat The Law and get into VGHS in the first place. However, when provoked, he becomes more aggressive, and his true gaming skills shine through. One example would be how he managed to defeat Games Dean and his lackeys, with some help from Jenny Matrix, in one fell swoop at the end of Episode 6. Despite this, Brian only experiences these changes very rarely. If at all, they only occur for an instant. Fundamentally, Brian is a good-natured and well-meaning person. He tends to stand up for those who cannot do so themselves, encourage and cheer up others when they are down, or even dish out some well-deserved punishment to bullies, showoffs, and even the Law. Relationships Jenny Matrix When Brian D enters VGHS, he starts to crush on Jenny Matrix, one of the school's best Field of Fire players. Throughout the series, he can't come up with the courage to tell her directly that he loves her, but gives multiple clues in each episode. In Episode 6 while Brian D is one death away from expulsion, Jenny joins the game and persuades him to try and win the match, and he does, also suprising her with his rare Field of Fire skills. It also symbolizes from that point on that they make a good team together. After their team wins at the Varsity tryouts, Brian D and Jenny form a relationship and end up finally kissing in the locker room, after they were interrupted in Episode 8. Ted Wong Ki Swan The Law Appearances Because Brian D is the central character of the series, he is featured in all episodes. *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Gallery Brianbike.jpg Briand.jpg Brianchill.jpg Brianingame.jpg Briandk.jpg Brianandted.jpg Brian d.jpg Leavevghs.jpg Briantired.jpg Briansad.jpg Brianingame3.jpg Brianingame2.jpg Briancomputer.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students